Bubble O Steven's Interactive Stories
These are stories from Bubble O Steven's Youtube Channel. I thought it'd be neat to write them on a page. AGAIN I OWN NOTHING. Chapter 1: The Butterfly Effect White Diamond called one of her sapphires to answer a question. "Sapphire, tell me what will become of Yellow Diamond if she continues with this plan of hers." A white sapphire appeared. She had short hair and her gem was on her chest. She replied, "If Yellow Diamond tries to reclaim Earth, she'll be cracked or shattered by an unknown fusion." White Diamond said, "Perfect. Pearl, send Yellow Diamond my 2 elite gems, Crystal Quartz and Silver. She deserves a parting gift. The Pearl replied, "Yes, your grand clarity. I already sent them the information. They'll help Yellow Diamond complete Phase 1 of her plan." It was rainy that day. While Garnet and Pearl went to capture a corrupted gem, Steven and Amethyst played with each other. Amethyst asked, "Would you rather speak all languages or be able to communicate with animals?" Steven and Amethyst agreed the second one was cooler, even though Steven already "communicated with Lion." Amethyst was about to tell Steven a knock knock joke when Steven went to bed, since he planned to give Peridot a tablet charger. The next morning Steven gave Peridot the charger, when he saw a space ship land in the Prime Kindergarten. Steven freaked out, while Peridot tried assuring Steven that it was probably another technician checking on the Cluster. Steven gets very worried. # The Homeworld Gems may find out they stopped the Cluster from emerging # Pearl and Garnet haven't returned # Amethyst went to buy a knock knock joke book. Peridot suggested Lapis could help but couldn't find her. Peridot then suggests Steven fuses with her. Not wanting to risk her life, he suggests going alone. Chapter 2: Over the Rabbit Hole Crystal Quartz and Silver were sent to Yellow Diamond to help complete her plan. Silver asked Crystal Quartz to check if the injectors are active. Crystal questions Silver on why she was brought to Earth if Silver was the technician. Silver tells her Yellow Diamond will give word for the attack if they get it done soon. Crystal Quartz apologizes and does as she's told. Peridot and Steven fuse as Tourmaline. They planned to get information, THEN beat them up. Peridot said, "It's better to know if they have a chance before taking a chance." Which sounded smart to Steven. Tourmaline was excited to fight! They warped to the Prime Kindergarten and looked for the Homeworld ship. They overheard a gem talking. Silver was talking to Crystal Quartz. "I told you iit'd be easier if we got it done sooner! Now we can go to Yellow DIamond to begin Corruption!" Peridot told Steven they were Elite White Diamond Gems! Crystal Quartz smirked at the thought of 4 rogue gems stopping Homeworld. She grabbed her Diamond Contactor, but SIlver saw an orange fusion (Peridot and Steven) Steven apologized to Peridot, as they were going to fight. Luckily, their fusion was braver and smarter than both of them. She grabbed a piece of metal and summoned a shield and aimed it at the Diamond Contactor Crystal Quartz started choking Tourmaline, calling her a disgusting cross-fusion. Silver then told Crystal to get back on the ship, as she notified White Diamond from her contactor. Peridot and Steven were lying on the ground unconscious. Tourmaline warped to the Temple and told them about Silver being able to sense gems. Pearl thought the fact they fused was crazy enough and was worried they'd plan another corruption attack. Garnet suggested to release Bismuth, since she formerly belonged to White Diamond and may need her backup in the new Gem War. Pearl worries that Tourmaline isn't okay with it, and Bismuth may have her own agenda. Utimately, Tourmaline trusts Bismuth and they release her. Chapter 3: Heart and Instinct SIlver was giving the report to her diamond. "We checked the Prime Kindergarten and there aren't any working injectors." Yellow Diamond got furious. "THERE ARE TWO KINDERGARTENS ON EARTH! YOU FORGOT THE BETA KINDERGARTEN!" Silver apologized for not knowing. Yellow DIamond replied, "Just go back to your Diamond. I'll send one of my Jaspers." Yellow Diamond sent Jasper 5-X7. She told the Jasper to hurry and if she runs into the Crystal Gems, just crack their gems. Tourmaline unfused to get ready for Bismuth's Return. Peridot brought Connie and Lapis to the temple. Garnet unbubbled Bismuth. After Bismuth reformed she hugged the gems. Steven forgave Bismuth after their last incident. Garnet told Bismuth Homeworld have their eyes on Earth again, and needed her to help fight them. Bismuth (after introducing herself to Lapis) said they needed new weapons. Bismuth stated the Kindergarten Injector Legs would make great material. Garnet told Pearl, Lapis, and Amethyst to get them from the prime kindergarten, and Steven, COnnie, and Peridot would get them from the Beta. Steven then wished everyone Good Luck.Category:A to Z